


Scars To Your Beautiful

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: David Shark [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: Patrick wanted to understand; he wanted to know every piece of David he was allowed.He curled his hand around the base of David’s skull, a move that melted him from the inside out when David touched him. He hoped it had some of the same effect the other way around as he worked to knead the tension away. David’s eyes fluttered shut. He rubbed his cheek over Patrick’s chest, arching into him like a sun-warm cat.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: David Shark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Scars To Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> CW: The end briefly references sex. The second fic in the series is all sex if you want to skip to one or the other.

“David?” Patrick called from where he lay stretched out on the living room couch. Alexis had posted a picture of her and David - spinning as they danced together in a sea of bodies. “Why are there so many references to sharks in the comments?” The others he understood, but there were thousands of shark emojis mixed in with the usual fire and devil faces. 

David looked over his shoulder at the screen. He passed Patrick his drink before settling next to him.

“Mmm, it was sort of a nickname,” he lay his head on Patrick’s shoulder, reaching out to interlace their fingers. “I didn’t always love all of this,” David gestured to his face, “at certain angles. Even after the basketball incident, I felt like my profile looked really pointy and uneven.”

Patrick resisted his natural inclination to reassure him, because that wasn’t what David was asking for, not in this moment. David had slowly opened up, revealing more painful pieces of his past as Patrick learned to be the husband he needed. Sometimes, David spoke only to be heard, to have Patrick there for it. Patrick wanted to understand; he wanted to know every piece of David he was allowed.

He curled his hand around the base of David’s skull, a move that melted him from the inside out when David touched him. He hoped it had some of the same effect the other way around as he worked to knead the tension away. David’s eyes fluttered shut. He rubbed his cheek over Patrick’s chest, arching into him like a sun-warm cat. 

“We were, like, dangerously high that night. For some reason I thought it was a good idea to confess to some random that I thought my nose was too big for my face,” David let out a laugh, not the bitter one Patrick had expected. He sounded fond with remembrance. 

David reached up to touch the crest of his own hair, swept in a smooth arch. He trailed light fingers down his forehead, the curve of his nose, the cupids bow off his lips, beneath the cleft of his chin. His hand came to rest against Patrick's chest. His thumb moved in broad sweeps to the beat of his heart, metronome. “They told me it was sexy, in a bitchy, aggressive shark sort of way. Which, at the time, felt very incorrect, but also oddly affirming.” David tilted his head back to meet Patrick’s eyes. He lifted an eyebrow, waiting, watching.

Patrick could see it, now that he knew to look. David smirked, a flash of teeth, biting words. The slope of his nose, the jut of his jaw, his angular profile was as alluring as it was dangerous. David had learned to carry his features, honed the glint in his dark eyes. He was magnetic; Patrick knew how easily David could take him apart with his lips, his tongue, his teeth. Patrick had fallen in love with who David was, but this had drawn him in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very, very much for reading! Smut to follow immediately in the next fic.  
> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
